Several Fine Days
by KaitoIceCream
Summary: A collecetion of random days in each characters life.
1. L Takes a Walk

_Before the Kira Case~_

It was a rare occasion indeed when L would venture outside. L felt that today was an especially good day for one such as himself to go out on the town. He stepped outside and felt the spring air envelope his being. Then L began to walk.

Heading toward an especially tasty cake shop, L encountered a black notebook. _What might this be?_ Thought he as he chewed his thumbnail. L picked up the book.

_Death Note? How silly sounding. _He flipped open the book. _What a sick joke. Nun the less, I must burn this, just to be safe. _

"_Giggle Giggle!" laughed a shaky voice. _

"_Hello?" L spoke._

"_You found my book! What cha` gonna do?" giggled the voice again, sounding a bit feminine. _

"_Burn it. If there is even a five percent chance this is legitimate, it would be a horrid thing if it got in the wrong hands."_

"_But that's no fun!"_

"_To bad." L continued toward the cake shop. He bought himself a tasty caramel cake with a strawberry on top, and left for his apartment. _

_Once inside, L sat down with the notebook. He lit a match, ready to set the book aflame. _

"_Wait! Please~ I'll make u a deal!" cried the feminine voice._

""_Where are you? How did u get in!" shouted L._

"_I followed you, silly," said the voice playfully. From the carpeting emerged a rather awful looking creature with white wings and a shadowy black body. Its eyes were completely red._

"_What…are you?" L said, in a surprisingly non-shaken voice. _

"_I'm a shinigami. I'm hear to get my book back," said the shinigami, "And my name is Konoha." _

"_Oh so?" _

"_Yes. All you have to do is renounce your ownership, and it will be like I never even dropped it." L looked at the book and thought carefully. _

"_Look kid, this book is my life line," Konoha moaned._

"_Have it. I have no need for it," L said. Konoha took the book from L's hands, and L wondered why he had lit a match. _


	2. Misa Amane's Melody of Doom

_Before the Kira Case~_ _Misa's Melody of Doom_

Misa Amane walked toward the Shibuya 109 building. _I do wonder what sort of songs I should but on my debut CD?_ She thought. _How about a doom song? It could go 'DOMM DOOOOOM DOOMDY DOOM DOOM! Hmmm de de da da~ _She stopped for a moment.

Misa turned to a man in a suit walking next to her.

"How does this sound for a song?" Misa asked. She belted the melody as loud as she could. The man looked at her.

"Well, it's all well and good, but couldn't it be longer? And have more words?" the man commented.

"Yeah, well, I highly doubt it could use any more! I think it sounds a lot better sung out loud then in my head, so it must be a hit!"

Misa went to her apartment that night. She laid down in her bed, ready to talk to her manager about her song the next day. She quickly drifted off to sleep.

Misa dreamt an awful dream that night. She had a dream that her rival (whom ever that may be.) was recording her song and when Misa went to perform it she was booed off stage, being called her a cheap imitation of her rival.

There was no way she was going to record that song now.


	3. Mello and the Curious banging Sound

_In Wammy's House~ Mello and the Curious Banging Sound_

It was the middle of the night, and Wammy's House was dead silent. Mello did his best to get some sleep, but due to the fact there was a bluish synthetic light engulfing the entire room, it was difficult.

"Matt, don't you think you could put that damn thing up for ten minutes?" Mello snapped.

"No, I can't. I'm in a boss battle…this guy!" Matt growled. He made a grunt and adjusted his goggles.

Mello flipped over and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. _What's so great about that game anyway? I'd rather be telling ghost stories, or something… _

**BAM BAM BAM!**

"Mello, cut it out. Your screwing me up," Matt moaned. Mello sat up.

"That wasn't me Matt, it was probably just someone outside," Mello said.

"No one is allowed in the halls past eleven-thirty Mello. You know that." Matt clapped the game system shut. He adjusted his goggles once more and began changing into his jimjams.

**BAM BAM BAM!**

"There it is again! Someone must be up!" Mello exclaimed. He ran to the door and pressed his ear to it. There was no sound.

"What the hell, man? No need to get hyped up," Matt said, "Mellow out."

"Ha-ha, very funny. Lets go," Mello said. _They are probably up to no good! Imagine if it was that stupid Near kid, if we could get him busted, we may get a reward! _Mello was determined. He was going to figure out what was causing this disturbance.

Mello carefully opened the door, Matt close behind. They sneaked down the hall, passing countless doors.

_**BAM BAM BAM!**_

"Are you sure about this man? We'll get busted again!" Matt whispered.

"Quiet! It's getting louder," Mellow hissed.

"What if it's a ghost? Then what? It could eat our souls! This building is old enough, you know."

"Shut up! Those video games must have done a number on your brain, I swear."

Matt and Mello came to the last door in the hallway. It was surely coming from hear. Mello reached for the door knob.

"Wait man! We aren't allowed in this room! You know what old man Roger said about it!" Matt said.

"Yeah, I know. I don't care. So what?" Mello hissed.

Mello opened the door to reveal laundry. Inside the room, in the very back corner, was a washing machine, whirring away.

_**BAM BAM BAM! The machine hit the wall. **_

"_**Well don't you feel dumb, huh, Mello? A washing machine," Matt said profoundly. **_

"_**Says the fool who thought it was a ghost," Mello said dryly. **_

"_**Shut up!" Matt punched him lightly. **_

_**The two of them went to bed and slept soundly, unaware of the otherworldly presence in the room, watching them in the wall…**_

_**Hee-hee. The longest chapter so far. I'm not really sure if Matt and Mello where in Wammy's House at the same time, and I flipped through the How to Read several times looking too see if they were, but I couldn't locate anything saying they were or weren't. So if they weren't I'm sorry. Well, enough of my ramblings, Near or Matsuda is next! Please read on! Lots of love~ KaitoIceCream~ 3**_


End file.
